404th Tactical Airlift Tanker Squadron (JASDF)
The is a tanker squadron of the 1st Tactical Airlift Group of the Japan Air Self-Defense Force based at Komaki Air Base in Tottori Prefecture, Japan. It is equipped with four Boeing KC-767J aircraft.Thompson, Paul JASDF - Order of Battle July 1, 2017 J-HangarSpace Retrieved September 13, 20171st Tactical Air Group Retrieved September 13, 2017 History While some JASDF units rarely travel outside Japan, since the squadron's establishment in 2009 it has travelled outside Japan on exercises, transport missions and displays at airshows on a number of occasions. Exercises Aircraft from the squadron have participated in Red Flag – Alaska including in the 2014-2RED FLAG ops in high gear Retrieved September 20, 2017 and 2015-3 editions.RED FLAG-Alaska 15-3 takes off under cloudy skies Retrieved September 20, 2017 They have also participated in the Cope North exercise held in Guam, beginning in 2013 http://www.airforcemag.com/MagazineArchive/Magazine%20Documents/2013/September%202013/0913north.pdf Cope North September 2013 Air Force Magazine and including the 2015COPE NORTH 2015: THE JAPANESE PERSPECTIVE March 15, 2015 Retrieved September 20, 2017 and 2017Japan Air Self-Defense Force refuel Cope North February 28, 2017 Retrieved September 20, 20178 exercises. In July 2017 it performed training flights with the Eurofighter Typhoons of the Royal Air Force in the United Kingdom.Unit-to-unit exchange with the Royal Air Force Retrieved September 25, 2017 Operational deployments In November 2013 the squadron dispatched an aircraft to the Philippines in the wake of Typhoon Haiyan. The aircraft transported medical equipment and relief supplies from Manila to Cebu.Yoshida, Reiji Massive SDF dispatch set for Philippine relief mission November 14, 2013 Japan Times Retrieved September 18, 2017 In December 2014 an aircraft of the squadron carried 20,000 protective suits to Accra in Ghana during the Ebola epidemic. Another 680,000 suits were to be delivered by commercial aircraft.Kameda, Masaoki ASDF on mission to deliver Ebola suits to West Africa November 28, 2014 Japan Times Retrieved September 18, 2017 Airshows While it has not been common for Japan Self-Defense Force aircraft to appear at airshows outside Japan, The KC-767Js of the squadron have appeared at international air shows on many occasions, usually as a static display. Japanese KC-767Js have appeared at the 2012,Royal International Air Tattoo - Looking Back at 2012 Retrieved September 18, 2017 2014,Royal International Air Tattoo - Looking Back at 2014 Retrieved September 18, 2017 2016Royal International Air Tattoo - Looking Back at 2016 Retrieved September 18, 2017 and 2017Static displays at the Royal International Air Tatoo July 18, 2017 Retrieved September 25, 2017 editions of the Royal International Air Tattoo in the UK. Also the aircraft have appeared at the Australian International Airshow, marking the JASDF's debut at that show in 2013,Airshow 2013 - Aircraft Displays Retrieved September 18, 2017 and also appearing in 2015Report: Australian International Airshow Retrieved September 18, 2017 and 2017.Australian International Airshow 2017 Aircraft Display Retrieved September 18, 2017 Tail markings Aircraft of the squadron bear tail markings of a black horse's head with a flowing yellow mane. Aircraft operated * Boeing KC-767J (2009-） References Category:Units of the Japan Air Self-Defense Force